


Snow Is Falling All Around Me

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [16]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Winter, wlw winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: It's Marie's first time ever seeing snow, so she convinces Zelda to go on a walk with her. Chaos occurs when they bump into Sabrina and Ambrose on their way back.My contribution to the wlw winter challenge prompt: the great outdoors
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: wlw Winter 2020





	Snow Is Falling All Around Me

Marie is awoken by the early morning winter sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. She sits up slowly and stretches, looking over at the sleeping figure of Zelda Spellman lying next to her. She looks especially beautiful when she’s sleeping, her face makeup free and her aura peaceful. The bright winter light lands on her perfectly, making her skin glow and her hair shine. She is truly the most beautiful person Marie has ever laid eyes on. 

Marie slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Zelda as she gently tucked the duvet around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She made her way over to the window and pulled the curtains open slightly, gasping when she saw that the ground outside was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Marie rushed over to Zelda’s side of the bed, forgetting about her plan to not wake her in her excitement. “Zee, wake up! It’s snowed darling, it’s so beautiful!” She exclaimed as she gently shook her. Zelda groaned and rolled onto her side, not opening her eyes. “Zelda, come on! Wake up!” Marie laughed, pulling the covers off of her. She moaned in protest but opened her eyes. Marie rushed back over to the window and pulled the curtains open as Zelda slowly got out of bed, still half asleep. 

“It’s so beautiful Zels, look!” Marie grinned as Zelda came to stand next to her. 

“It’s lovely Marie.” Zelda half-heartedly replied, rubbing and squinting her eyes in the bright light.

“Why aren’t you excited?!” Marie asked, wrapping her arm around Zelda.

“It’s just snow, it happens every year.” Zelda mumbled, leaning into Marie’s embrace as she yawned. 

“I’ve never seen snow before, I never imagined it would be so pretty. We should go for a walk in it!” Marie suggested, holding Zelda closer. 

“But it’s cold!” Zelda complained.

“Then wear a jacket.” Marie laughed, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s hair. Zelda rolled her eyes but she too was smiling. 

…

After breakfast, Marie had to practically drag Zelda outside to go for a walk with her. Zelda complained that it was cold and wet and she didn’t want her shoes to get ruined by the snow but she complied once Marie gave her a few convincing kisses and took a hold of her hand. They walked through the graveyard in the Spellman’s garden first, Marie stopping to scoop some snow off the top of one gravestone to feel it in her hands. Zelda wrapped her fur coat tighter around herself, annoyed that she hadn’t decided to wear a thicker jacket. It was very cold.

They then began their journey through the Greendale forest. Zelda had to admit, it was very pretty. The trees and bushes were covered in a thick blanket of bright white snow and the whole atmosphere felt peaceful. The song of a group of robins filled the air as the couple made their way down the path, hand in hand. Marie’s joyful expression made Zelda almost forget about how cold it was. Almost. 

She began to shiver slightly as they continued walking. Her feet were wet from the snow soaking through her shoes and her hands had become numb, despite one of them being in Marie’s warm grasp. Marie noticed her girlfriend’s shivering and stopped their walking.

“Are you cold ma cherie?” She asked, turning to look at Zelda and wrap her arms around her waist. Her nose had gone an adorable shade of red, a bright contrast to her skin, which Marie realised mirrored the perfect complexion of the snow covering the ground. Zelda nodded and tucked her face in Marie’s neck, cuddling close to her to try and warm herself up. Marie chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around her. “I have something that will warm you up.” Marie said into her hair as she pressed a kiss there before pulling away. She carefully slipped her jacket off and put it around Zelda’s shoulders, wrapping it tightly around her girlfriend’s shivering body.

“I can’t wear your coat as well, you’ll get cold too!” Zelda argued, but Marie just smiled and shook her head fondly. 

“I’m fine my darling. You however, are freezing and I can’t have my girl catching a cold.” Marie said, kissing Zelda’s forehead before taking her hand again. “Come on, let’s go back now and we can sit in front of the fire to warm up.” She squeezed Zelda’s hand as they made their way back down the path and out of the forest. 

As they made their way through the graveyard to the Spellman Mortuary, they caught sight of Sabrina and Ambrose scrambling out of the front door, bundled in coats and scarfs most likely given to them by Hilda, laughing and whooping as the began rolling snow in their hands to make a snowman. Marie laughed as they got closer and saw Sabrina slip and fall into the pile of snow. 

“You’re going to end up looking like a snowman soon Sabrina.” Marie laughed, making Ambrose chuckle too. Zelda ignored their antics as she continued walking towards the front steps, just wanting to get inside and warm up.

“Oi!” Sabrina laughed and threw a ball of snow towards Marie. It missed her completely and hit Zelda square in the back. They all went silent as they waited for Zelda to lecture them. She slowly turned around with a look of thunder on her face. However, instead of shouting, she bent down and scooped snow into her hand and threw it at Sabrina, a smug smile on her face when it hit her niece. 

A full snowball fight broke out, all four of them ending up covered in snow, soaking wet. Zelda had never laughed so hard in her life as she watched Marie chuck a rather large snowball at Ambrose and hit him in the head, knocking his hat off. Marie and Zelda teamed up against the two teens, and threw a huge ball of snow together, covering both Sabrina and Ambrose head to toe. They heard laughing behind them and turned to see Hilda standing on the doorstep, giggling at her family’s antics. 

“Come on you lot, come inside and warm up before you catch a cold. I’ve made hot chocolate and cookies for you all.” She smiled as she beckoned them inside. Sabrina and Ambrose whooped as they ran into the house, tracking snow all over the carpet. 

Marie took Zelda’s hand as they too went inside, shivering but smiling. They changed into some dry clothes before joining the rest of the family in the living room where Hilda was handing out hot drinks to Sabrina and Ambrose. Marie and Zelda cuddled up together on the sofa, sharing a warm cup of mulled wine as the TV was turned on and The Snowman began playing on the screen. Zelda felt her eyes grow heavy as the relaxing music from the film lulled her to sleep. She rested her head against Marie’s shoulder and let herself drift off, the feeling of Marie’s hand stroking her hair comforting her into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and instagram under spellmanmanor xx


End file.
